


Bad Cough

by navaan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Caring, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Tony gets sick. Steve notices.





	Bad Cough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



Tony starts coughing halfway through the meeting. 

"You should take care of that cough, Tony."

"Thanks, Cap. Sucks to no longer have Extremis." Tony shrugs it off. He has business meetings. They are building a new home for the Avengers.

Things are busy.

When are they not busy for Tony Stark.

Steve only gets worried when Tony doesn't check in, doesn't turn up for the next Avengers call.

He goes to the company, right to the workshop.

Friday lets him in.

Tony's curled up and feverish. "Hi," he croaks.

Steve kisses his feverish brow.

"Let me take care of you."

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). The Steve/Tony drabbles I wrote for this exchange have a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/175967490004/stevetony-drabbles) in case you want to share it and also a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/614458.html).


End file.
